Summon
by drace-hunter
Summary: [NaruSasu]AUsorta kinda]Once there were two scrolls. Torn apart from each other, they now lay in the hands of new masters. Both, questing to once again lay side by side...weither their owners agree or not! [weird idea, you've been warned!]
1. The story goes

**Drace::**_ well... I know i was gonna work on "sometimes you're the shark" or maybe even "fox trail"... but darn it! blame the AMVs! they showed a whole bunch of narutos and sasukes and i was all like ooooh prett, and then my muse went..."WRITE!" and wacked me over head with an idea. a craze i don't think anyone else has tried it before one... so... yeah. Let me know if it looks kinda good. please? oh, and the writing style is a bit werid for the prolog here.. lol. enjoy! ...or not._**

* * *

**

Summon

* * *

With wide eyes, the young academy students entered the mystic scroll shop that laid cosy between the ramen stall to the right, and the silk stall on the left. The ceiling covered with swaths of embroidered cloths depicting unearthly creatures. From lights and windows hung dangling charms of paper, beads and stone. The floor having scrolls sprawling out and peeking out from within their bindings. The shelves lining the walls, so full and disorderly stocked with paper, scroll, inks and tags. Incense burning softly, giving the rooms smokey mists of mint scent. It was at once, both magical and frightening.

"Don't just stand around gawking! We can't keep Madame Hotaru waiting! To the back room! Yuki don't touch that! Kai put that back where you found it! Getsudo!" the sensei juggled the order of his young charges, slowly but surely herding them into the drawing room set in back.

Waiting in the room, safely wrapped in woolen blankets sat Madame Hotaru. Her eyes watching the young hands touch the scrolls in innocent wonder and awe. A knowing smile slipping upon her lips as she noted eyes lingering, hands reluctant to pull away.

The students, finally settling onto the small pillows in the room, gave her a chance to welcome them and begin what she was to do this day. The sensei giving a small nod and sitting off to one side of the room in case she needed help.

"Well... welcome to my Scroll shop. You are wondering why you're here I would imagine. Well, it has to do with scrolls, but not just any type of scrolls... oh, no no, not just any type at all..." and as she started, she began to tell the tale. Small eyes rapt with attention as she wove out the tale, a tale that seemed so doomed to the little ones listening... but, let's not get ahead of the story! And so it goes... ... ...

* * *

Once, not long ago, or upon a time, but once, once there was a clan that lived in the village Konohagakure. This clan was one of many of the shinobi clans, and like all clans, had it's own special secrets to keep.

This clan wasn't so well know for any bloodline limit, nor physical oddities. But for two scrolls that their great great great... well, no one really remembers where or how far back exactly it was, but the point was that the scrolls were a symbol of the clan.

These scrolls, if you were to look upon them, were nothing of great importance; seemingly. Once was black with a white rope cord keeping it closed. The other white with a black rope cord keeping it closed. Neither were very large, or small. Just about the size of a kunai tip to tip. However, these were _not_ just a pair of jitsu scrolls. These were summon scrolls. Contracts to animal beasts that would come and aid the summoner in battle.

For many generations of the clan, the two scrolls had stayed together, side by side in a cherry wood box lined in soft green velvet. It wasn't until one of the heirs of the clan married into another clan, that the scrolls were split. One going with the heir, one staying with the other clan heir. This was... alright.

It was on a dark night, in the very year that the great fire and water war would occur, that the clan in which the heir and scroll had go to, was massacred. The scroll stolen from the village and carried far away past trees, sand, rocks and a great valley rifted by waterfall. The white scroll with black bindings, now gone from Konoha.

The other scroll, remained in Konoha. The clan which held it however, was slain slowly but surely as the war raged. Soon, the black scroll lay abandoned in it's half cracked case. Left to rot by neglect, mistreatment and damage.

This left both scrolls in opposing hands, miles upon miles apart. This, was a very sad thing.

The two scrolls had been made, and meant to always, always! remain together. There was a balance of speed and intelligence, against that of endurance and cunning. Yet, the two could be separated... it was only that the problem came, or would come, when the two went mad from the ache and loss of the missing half.

One scroll stolen away by greedy hand into a snake pit of lies, death and decay. The other left to weather, mold and disintergrate.

It seemed, that the days of the summon foxes and summon leopards were numbered only in tears.

* * *

**THIS WASN'T BETA-ED!! I DON'T HAVE ONE! i did but i think she broke. so... yeah. there will be spelling errors, (sorry) and the way the sentences are written will be horrid (sorry) and I'm not sure anything will make sense because my bloody muse get ideas at 4 in the moring and I forget things if i don't put it down right away so it might be werid.(sorry). **

**REVIEW!! i kinda wanna know what you guys think about it. go with it? bury it? burn it? thanks for reading!**


	2. once there was a leopard

**Drace::**_ welll, here's the next part of Summon! wow, i'm kinda impressed with myself, i wrote another chapter in something. sits in self amazemnt well. enough of that. Again, not beta-ed, spelling on some words could be wonky cause my spell checker is cracky. enjoy!!_

* * *

The moon hung heavy in the night sky, the wind a hissing whisper of ghosts and ghouls. Velveteen black eyes looked upon the moon with the same gaze one would a lover lost to another man. Forlorn, lost, love stricken and alone.

Heaving a heavy sigh, and ideally watching as fine wisps of black hair danced on the self made wind. Sasuke wondered, if not for the first time, if he would go mad before he'd see his other again. Lazily rolling to his side, letting a hand rest before his face, gazing at the small ring of seals that was engraved into the very skin about his wrist.

Black ears flicked in agitation when a familiar chuckling reached him. Easing up onto his hands and feet, Sasuke stayed in a low crouch position as he eyed the spider summon boss. He was feeling particularly blood thirsty, and no one would really miss this idiotic spider now would they?

"Pining again furball!?" the ugly eight-armed beast bellowed fangs dripping venom, let it loose like spittle as the grotesque summon taunted. Sasuke's hackles rose faintly at the jab, and again considered rendering the fool apart, piece by piece.

"...hisss, you would do wil to remember that Ssasssuke is much fassster than you Hitokai. Besst not give him reassson to kill you." came the rumbled voice of the great snake summon Manda as he slid near silent into the same clearing as the other two summon creatures. Sasuke giving a slight nod of acknowledgment to the great snake.

"Ha! This little pussy-cat couldn't hurt a first rank spiderling! Let ALONE me!" Hitokai boasted. Manda regarded the fool in amusement, watching as three of his left legs were cleanly severed from his body. Sasuke now behind the spider summon, eyes glowing a vibrate red of war.

The area soon became deathly silent as the terror screams of Hitokai filled the air, and blood eased itself on the breeze. Manda merely flicked his tongue out to taste the scent in relish. Sasuke now sat amid the tattered remnants of the spider, his body the bestial form in which he was summoned. The great black leopard, red eyes glowing in a promise of silent bloody death.

With a glow of purplish mist, Manda shifted from his bestial form, to that of his true stature, the upper torso of a man with long purple hair and slitted eyes, and the lower half of the same snake body as his bestial form, only much smaller. He wore a loose kimono of crimson, and was pale of flesh. Manda was surprisingly handsome in his true king summon form.

* * *

However, summons, could not take such forms in the shinobi plane, only in their plane of existence, a plane the summon folk has taken to calling the 'Mana plane'. This plane was the one in which summon beasts formed, and lived, and remained in until called to come forth on the 'shinobi plane'. Some of the wiser summons, like the Ape King, had theorized that the summons were created by the entwining of shinobi souls and animals souls that got 'caught' in the 'mana plane' while on their path to the next life.

Whatever the case may be, the truth was that the Mana plane, much like the shinobi plane, was divide into sections. Fire, Water, Wind, Stone, Cloud; all of these places had corresponding Mana planes. The Ape King believed that the Mana plane came into existence by the collective gathering of loose chakra given off by the shinobi of the area, thus, a new plane for every large village of shinobi.

Following that theory, was the idea that because of this, it was thought that summons were more likely to be loyal to certain groups of shinobi more than others. For if the soul was of a Fire shinobi, it would make sense that they would most likely form a summon in the Fire mana field, and therefore have a greater loyalty to Fire shinobi summoners.

But, all of that, isn't really important. What was important, was that no summon, king or rook, could cross from one Mana plane to the next willingly. The summon scroll in which they were bound had to be within the boundaries of the shinobi plane corresponding to the mana plane the summon was in. In other words, if a scroll was taken from Fire, and the shinobi holding it went to Stone, then the summon king and all of the summon underlings to that king, would be moved from the mana plane in Fire, to the mana plane in Stone. The summons following the scroll to the mana plane.

* * *

Manda looked almost sorrily at the black feline summon that was moodily licking the bloody remnants of his claws. Sasuke didn't want to be in the Sound plane, he wanted to be in the Fire plane. That was were his other half was. The two torn from each other through the stupidity of shinobi. It would only be a matter of time before Sasuke went mad. If he went mad, then the foolish Shinobi were going to see what happened when a summon lost control and began to devour weaker summons.

After all... to make a demon. One just had to be strong enough. And following the connection to their summon scroll, a summon strong enough, could force itself into the shinobi plane.

Stupid shinobi... Manda thought with distaste. They would know terror and death if Sasuke became a demon, for the leopard king and his subjects were made for stalking and hunting down their prey. Silence was their way, death was their promise. Blood and corpses the remains of those that angered them.

* * *

Sasuke finished cleaning the blood off, then shifted back into his true form. His raven black bangs wisping about his face and obscuring his eyes from view. Black feline ears perched elegantly upon his head, human ears on the side as normal. His fangs were hidden behind his lips, and his tail was long, and sleek as it hung in a dark rope behind him. Wearing -what any shinobi who would have seen him in as- ANBU attire. Sasuke was born of Fire mana plane, and looked like the ANBU from there. Even down to having the seal on his left arm. All that was missing was the cloak and mask.

Sasuke let himself scoff at the remains below his feet. The fool was too stupid to have lasted long. If he thought Sasuke was some sub-par summon he obviously never saw him in battle. Sasuke was made for war making. He and...

With a deep lonely sigh, Sasuke once more looked to the Moon that hung in the sky. Like a mirror, the summon mana plane looked exactly like the shinobi plane. Sasuke liked to think that the moon was somehow connected in all mana planes, that when he looked at it, his other half also gazed upon it with him.

"You should wait until you have a summoner take your scroll back over, then kill the fool when he summons you. It will leave your scroll in the right place, and most likely to be picked up by a Fire one, then you wont be apart again." Manda intoned smoothly. Sasuke's feline ear turned to indicate he heard and was listening, but otherwise was unmoved.

"Do you plan to do the same when you are overlapping with the Toad King?" Sasuke asked after a time. Manda winced slightly at the question as he glided over closer to the feline.

"...not likely. We've... since departed from what we once were. I do not think my effort would be viewed as a kindness." the snake lord intoned with a soft wistful air. There were mistakes one could make even when one was a great summon beast. Allowing one like Orochimaru to be his summoner was one Manda had made.

"...I wonder if he has found another since I've been gone so long?" Sasuke mused aloud to no one. His words bitter, and heart sore. Manda didn't reply, simply coiled his snake form comfortingly around the younger feline summon and gazing too at the moon with old longing and questions to be mused upon.

* * *

**Drace:: _hope you liked! Remember!!! NOT BETA-ED! Spell checker NOT always catching things!_**

_well... other than that. yes. right, well i don't have much else to say, i've been kinda poking at my thoughts and stirring up, so i might get into a writing mode, but i make no promises. i'm horrid at keeping them! thanks for reading!_


	3. and there was a fox

**Drace:**_ hullo again...yeah. this one is kinda short, i've been trying to make all my work longer...but...not working. Anyways.. i'm trying to poke at the stories that are waiting for chapters...but the muses are being rebellious. it'll be a while. anyways... enjoy!...or not._

* * *

Violet colored eyes gazed miserably upon the golden features of his king. It had been years now, and the other rooks already felt their grasp of reality slipping slowing from them. It would work it's way slowly up the ranks, like some morbid plague, devouring them all in lunacy and malice.

Kaito flicked his black tail peevishly as he thought on the idiocy of shinobi. The fools knew, they KNEW that both his king and the leopard king _needed_ to be within range of each other! Yet the fools split the scrolls apart! It was just asking for something to go wrong! He'd be sure to eat some of the fools when they all went mad and their king tore open a gate into the shinobi plane.

Hearing a soft sigh, Kaito looked over at his king once more. Letting his ears droop as he looked at the pitiful sight he had become. The scroll wasn't being honored and dutifully cared for... the summon king directly effected because of that.

"Oi! Gaki! Whatz yoo doing mopen' bout here for!?" was the drunken slur of the toad king Gamabunta. Kaito's lips curled back in distaste as his nose was offended by the stench of alcohol. With a glace once more to his king, Kaito scampered away from the drunk toad.

* * *

"Che! Stupid punk. Dun' know whatz you keep 'im around fer!" Gamabunta continued as he staggered over to sit beside the tattered gold fox man. Golden fur molted and plucked in the disrepair of an abandoned summon king. The man lay as though some forsaken angel fallen from the heavens and left to crash unimpaired into the rocky ground beneath. Gamabunta took another swig of his drink and tried not to think about how much longer the summon foxes would remain.

"...d-drinking again Ga-ma-bunta? Y-your heart will s-still not b-be swayed by cheap d-drink." came the hoarse voice of said fallen fox king.

"I can try though! Yoo shud have sum! Might make ya feel bett'r Nar'to!" the toad happily cheered.

"I-I'd rather keep m-my precious m-memories un...un-tainted b-by...d-drink" Naruto managed to choke out after a time. Gamabunta bowed his head a little, letting silence recapture the small grove in which Naruto lay lost.

* * *

The toad could admit that when he had first known the fox and his other half, he had wondered just how it could last without one killing the other. Over time, he began to notice the small signs that passed in silence.

The way the silent feline would lurk in tree limbs near where a certain fox might settle to rest or bathe. How a many tailed fox would whine and prod until he could sleep beside the feline in question. Said feline somehow becoming curled content pressed against the fox's side and head burrowed into a kitsune stomach, fox tails curled protective and lovingly about the sleeping cat.

The two were sealed -both literally and figuratively- to one another. Sasuke who was all blood stains and terror reaping feline, found his comfort and peace wrapped within the circle of fox tails. Naruto found in the ravaged leopard, something which he could save, protect and care for without limit. The two summons waged war as the powerful bosses they were, but when the war call wasn't singing through the air, they lost themselves as the lover of the other.

* * *

Gamabunta took a slow slurp of sake. He sort of understood what Naruto was feeling. Though he wouldn't breathe that to anyone but the weakened fox to his right; he missed his snake. The sharp tang of where he was scarred from his former lovers attack in the shinobi world often pulsed in remembered sting. Betrayal was a hard order to swallow.

Naruto made some soft pained sound as he shifted slightly, blue eyes sky bound. Gama feeling an old smile creep upon his face. Naruto was probably the only one who told him that maybe Manda missed him too. Sometimes, Gamabunta found that he hoped Naruto had touched his 'instinctual' gift when he had said that. He wanted it to be true...because he knew if the snake asked it, he probably would give his trust back to him.

Taking another large gulp of sake, Gamabunta looked upwards as well, musing quietly, he could only ever give his trust back to Manda; because, as Naruto knew without asking, his love and heart never left.

* * *

**Drace:**_ well... that's it for this for now... i'll make the next chapters bigger!...or at least try really really REALLY hard to! thanks for readin!_


End file.
